


Difficult

by prosperjade



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Difficult

Ivy had long memorized the shape of a man’s mouth, one indiscernible from the other. Her lips meld to familiar crevices and planes, possessing a mind with the taste of her mark. She knows the way his tongue hesitates, her touch craving his submission. She counts the seconds until his jaw grows slack with a wicked grin, a curve of salacious temptation. 

Ivy lures a man to her will, her poison surging beneath his skin. She is molded to the will of her femininity, manipulating his glances to the cradle of her oscillating hips, trailing the paint of her smile. 

Even Batsy wasn’t immune.

But Harley was not so simple as to succumb to the blaze of the lust that painted the botanist’s hard stare. She was stubborn, willful, easily stifling the intent of bold caresses that crept beneath the hem of her costume. 

Ivy never knew if it was ignorance, or an invitation. An irrepressible curiosity compelled her to pursue the lure that demanded to be sated, capturing a whimpering, foreign mouth with her own.

The girl was soft, tantalizing, the sensation coaxing a heady moan of pleasant surprise from Ivy’s eager tongue. 

It was Harley’s own venom, sweet desire.


End file.
